Secret Santa
by Iris godess of rainbows
Summary: Secret Santa at 221B for Christmasand who does Sherlock get? Molly Hooper. Sherolly one-shot


Secret Santa.

"Ok everyone, pick a name out of the hat. Max money is 30€." John said. Secrets Santa, what an odd a Christmas tradition. Getting a name, buying them a gift, and never revealing yourselves. It's quite odd. Sherlock was perplexed and didn't even realise it was his turn.

"Sherlock? Sherlock! It's your turn!" John said.

"Hmm, what? Oh yes." Sherlock walked over and picked a paper out of the hat. He walked away and opened the paper "Molly Hooper" oh joy. At least she won't know it was me. "Ok everyone! We have two weeks to get are gifts. Good night!" John said. As soon as everyone left. John slumped into his chair.

"Who'd you get?" John asked.

"I thought this was secret Santa?" Sherlock said. "

"It is, but I know you don't have me because I saw my name on Miss Hudson's paper."

"You'll just have to wait."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"John I'm going out" Sherlock said.

"Why? You don't have any cases" John replied. "Yes, but I need to get the gift for the Secret Santa." Sherlock said. "Can I come? I need to get mine to" John said.

"No" Sherlock said slamming the door

"What's up with him?" John grumbled.

Sherlock went down to the bank to pick up the package. Sherlock had never been good at finding gifts, but he was sure he nailed it this time. His late mothers sapphire necklace. He knew Molly's birthday was in September, like his mother, so the sapphire would be perfect. It was on a simple silver chain, but the pendant was a beautiful star. Luckily she would never know it was him, so people didn't misinterpret such a spectacular gift. For one, he didn't wear necklaces and two, this was saving him money, sine he would never sell this, he might as well give it to someone he trusted. He knew that Lestrade had him, Miss Hudson had John, Molly had Miss Hudson and John had Lestrade. Miss Hudson would knit him a jumper most probably. When he got back, John was making himself lunch.

"That was fast" John said. "It was one simple task John, did you think it would take me an hour to find at suitable gift?" Sherlock said taking off his coat. "Yes, actually. You're really bad with gifts. Maybe you should tell me before you give another horrible gift. "John suggested. "I believe this will be a suitable gift." Sherlock replied. "Fine, just don't give anyone another ``Happy birthday Lestrade! Solved your murder! `` Because frankly, that was pathetic. "John said.

"Personally I would love to solve a murder for my birthday."

"We all can't be murder loving sociopaths."

"Don't worry John, it's much more appropriate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone had opened there presents except Molly and John. Sherlock got a deer stalker hat. Miss Hudson got make up and Lestrade got colon.

It was Molly's turn to open up presents. She picked up the small package. She unwrapped it carefully. She then opened the box and gasped. On a silver chain, set into a detailed star, was a brilliant blue sapphire.

"Sapphire, my birthstone… this is much more than 30€. Who got this for me it's, beautiful." Molly said raising the beautiful necklace. The others gasped. It was beautiful and most _definitely_ over 30€.

"Who got this?" Lestrade asked.

"Not me, I can't afford anything that gorgeous" Miss Hudson said.

"On my salary? Not a chance." John said.

"If I had enough money to buy something like that…" Lestrade said.

"Then who... Wait. Sherlock?" John said.

"Mm"

"Did you get that necklace for Molly?" John said.

"Mm"

"That's way over 30€." Molly said, awestruck.

"Probably, but I didn't pay for it."

"Did you steal it?" Lestrade asked.

"No, it was a gift, since I don't need necklaces, I thought this would opportune. Can we stop investigating my gift please? I believe John would like to open his present. "Sherlock replied.

"Oh! John dear, it's getting late, you should open your gift." Miss Hudson said.

"Alright, but were talking about this later Sherlock." John whispered. John opened his gift. It was a new jumper, how surprising, Sherlock thought. After all the gifts had been opened, people were mingling. Molly walked over to Sherlock.

"Thanks" she whispered.

"No need, I didn't need it anyway."

"Who gave it to you?" Molly asked.

"It was my mothers, when she died, I got it." Sherlock said.

"Oh, we'll, um… thanks. You didn't need to give me this… some earrings would have been fine…" Molly trailed off.

"We'll I got to go…" She said, she turned around. But then she turned again to face Sherlock, and kissed him quickly on the lips before practically running out of the flat. Sherlock looked to see if anyone had noticed, no odd glances, good. He felt weird. Refreshed, energized. He would haft to follow up on that experiment, he thought, with a smirk on his face.


End file.
